


If I Stay.

by AliTheHierophant



Category: Guild Wars
Genre: Canon Character/Reader, F/M, Heart of Thorns Spoilers, M/M, NSFW, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliTheHierophant/pseuds/AliTheHierophant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where things happen differently. There's sex somewhere in there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Stay.

You wake up, and there’s light everywhere.  
“Commander?” You hear. “Commander!”  
His voice prompts you to open your eyes. You look around and see him there, in all of his glory. The smell of his scented foliage reaches you and you take a deep breath. It feels like home. He’s there. Trahearne is with you now. It was all a dream.  
“M-marshal…” You mumble weakly, trying to sit up and failing miserably. “It’s good to see you again.”   
Trahearne smiles shyly at you. “Commander, you were gone barely a few minutes. What happened in there?” He asks. You shake your head with a shudder. You refused to live again the dreadful events of Mordremoth’s mind. Without even thinking, you sit up and just wrap your arms tightly around him. “Trahearne,” you whisper, eyes welling up with tears, “I’m so glad to see you...”  
And you sob. You sob, and cry, and the gods know how glad you are to be with him now, because everything is good and maybe, just maybe, everything will be good again. He hugs you back, hesitantly at first, but with every second that passes, his arms wrap tighter and tighter around you. You can feel it. He can feel it. The connection between you goes beyond all physical barrier.  
“Commander,” He whispers softly against your shoulder, “Perhaps we could go back to the Tree? Tell my Mother that the nightmare is over.” He suggests, pulling away just enough to see your face, to assess how ready you are to move. You nod in agreement. When he pulls you up, however, you stumble, falling straight into his arms again.  
“Whoa!” You just yelp, looking up at him and gasping. “Marshal! I- I never realized…”  
“Mm?” He looks confused at you.” What is it, Commander?”  
You smile endearingly. “You… You have a little golden in your eyes.”   
Although his face is naturally green, you can almost swear that the surface on his cheeks goes a few shades darker. “Really? I- I appreciate the… Observation, Commander.” He stutters out, helping you get back on your feet. “Can you walk? Or should I hold you?”  
You give a couple tentative steps forward. Albeit a bit shaky, you think you can make it. “I think I can manage, Marshal.” You state, looking at him with the same endearing smile. He smiles in return and nods.  
“Off we go then.”

The road to the Pale Tree is a lot shorter than you expect it to be. By the time you get there, it feels like barely a second has passed. He guides you through it, helps you whenever your feet give up, and holds you when you resolve is not enough to keep you going. You’re exhausted, after all. The jungle was a long, painful, unnerving experience, and you’re so glad it’s over; you can barely stay awake anymore. You want to sleep.  
Trahearne seems to notice this, because he pulls you close on the last pod that will take you both to the Oomphalos Chamber and wraps his arm around your shoulders tightly. The scent of pinecones reaches your nose and you sigh deeply. But before you can get too comfortable, you’re there. You both get to where the Pale Tree stands, and you can see in her face all the relief that she hadn’t felt ever since the threat of Mordremoth began.  
“My child,” she calls, reaching out for Trahearne’s face. “You’re alive. I feared…” Her voice fades. He holds her hand tenderly against his own face and sighs.   
“Mother…” He mutters. “It’s all over now… All thanks to the Commander.” He motions for you. You give a few tentative steps forward and the Pale Tree reaches for your hand.  
“Thank you,” She says, not letting go of her Firstborn.” Thank you for bringing him back.”  
You can just nod and bow lightly. “I am so glad I could save him… Save all of Tyria.” You state weakly, smiling. “I couldn’t… Leave him there. Not after all we’ve been through as a team.”  
Trahearne looks at you with the most endearing look yet. His free hand reaches for yours and pulls you in a tight embrace.  
“Trahearne, my son… Perhaps you both would like to go get some rest?” The Pale Tree suggests, quirking an eyebrow. You both laugh awkwardly and pull away from each other, blushing intensely.  
“I will admit I am a bit tired…” You mumble absently, avoiding eye contact with him. You can see him from the corner of your eye scratch the back of his head and nod.  
“Mother, it was good to see you again… We’ll go get some rest.” He states, touching your shoulder to catch your attention, and then motioning for the entrance. You nod and bow again for the Pale Tree.  
“It was good seeing you again.” You say. The Pale Tree nods at you.  
“May the Dream guide you.” She replies.

You both head for Trahearne’s home within the Grove. The moment you enter the room, however, his arms are wrapped around your body and his face is pressed up against your own. You give in; there was no point in denying what was already blatantly obvious. You are both more than just good teammates. He knows it. You know it, better than anyone could tell.  
You feel overwhelmed with emotion and cry in his arms. You feel so many things at once, your knees give out and you feel faint. He holds you, and gently guides you to his bed. He comforts you, caressing your face and covering it with loving, tender kisses.

“For a moment,” he whispers, tangling his fingers with your own. “I was afraid, Commander. I felt fear… Of losing you.” His voice cracks and you see a single tear run down his face. “I was afraid for the first time ever.”  
“But I knew my Commander would not leave me… Not like this. I had faith and you came back, Commander.” His eyes light up as he speaks and you smile back. He leans down again to kiss you softly and he tastes of peppermint and something sweet.   
“I was scared, too.” You admit, looking down and tracing the pattern on his chest with your hands. “I couldn’t let myself lose you… Not like that.” You shudder at the mere thought of the nightmare you had. “I… had a vision, of you… Consumed by Mordremoth, asking me to kill you before it was too late.” You add, staring intensely into his eyes and wincing. He looks at you with the same concern as before.  
“I would never-“ He begins, only to be interrupted by your lips pressed against his again.  
“Don’t think about it. Just us. Please.” You half-beg, stroking his face gently. He nods.  
“Just us.” He echoes.   
His body is now fully resting on top of yours, his legs tangled with your own, and his lips tracing your jawline tenderly. You gasp quietly at his touch, particularly when his hand goes under your top and up your chest, slowly lifting the fabric until your upper body is completely naked against his own. When did he take off his own clothing, anyway? You wonder, completely in awe at the marvel that is his sylvari body. You have little time to enjoy the view, for his hands are now expertly making their way around you to take off the remnant of your clothes. When he’s done, your legs wrap instantly around his slim waist, and your arms are firmly wrapped around his neck, pulling him impossibly closer towards you. As if to make him yours.  
“Mine.” He whispers against your ear, kissing your neck. You chuckle. “What’s the matter, love?” He asks, half smiling with curiosity.  
“I was just… Thinking about how I’m pretty much claiming you as my own.” You respond, blushing a deep shade of red with embarrassment. He laughs a hearty laugh and kisses your forehead.   
“I am.” He whispers.

It is not until then that you notice the soft, golden glow emanating from his whole body. Ethereal, magical, almost surreal.   
When you feel his length pressing insistently against your thigh, you gasp in surprise and grip his back tighter. “Trahearne—“ you whimper, staring into his eyes. He looks at you lovingly and presses small kisses along the edge of your mouth.  
“Do I have your consent?” He inquires quietly, pulling away from you. You nod.  
“Yes, Marshal.”  
In one slow, tender move, he presses inside you, inch by inch, until you can feel him buried to the hilt. You can’t help but moan and roll your eyes into the back of your head, filled with pleasure and desire.  
He moves slowly, achingly so, pulling almost all the way out then pushing back in with the same tenderness. If you didn’t know, you’d think he’s afraid of hurting you.  
But you know better. You know it’s his first time, too.  
You make sure you keep him close to you at all times. After all, you did spend the majority of the past few eternities away from each other. You feel so close to him now, you can almost feel as one.  
His thrusts eventually become more and more confident, faster each time, and stronger. You can hear him gasping against your hair now, his hands gripping your body tighter, and a special heat emanating from him. Not a burning kind of heat, more like the kind of warmth that you feel when the sun touches your skin.  
“C-Commander—“ He calls quietly, rolling his hips and closing his eyes.   
“Yes, Marshal?” You mutter back, feeling your own release building up at an alarming speed.  
“I- I think I’m—“ He doesn’t finish his sentence. You can feel it anyway, the pressing urge to release growing stronger with each thrust. With one final roll of his hips, you let go, climaxing around him and crying out his name. He follows, stopping entirely in his final thrust and gripping you harder than ever, pulling you against him and moaning your name quietly.  
For a few seconds, neither of you speak. You can only hear your breathing steadying up with every passing minute. You feel him pull out slowly and shift so you’re now both resting in each other’s arms.  
“I missed you, Commander…” He mumbles before falling asleep in your arms.

You wake up with a jolt. Is this real? You wonder, looking around frantically. He’s still there. It’s really dark around you both, and he’s sleeping peacefully. You realize you’ve been having nightmares, again.  
You cover your face with both hands and sob quietly. His limp, dead body still haunts your mind every time you close your eyes, making you shiver and choke up with tears.   
“He’s alive,” You tell yourself, rocking back and forth in an attempt to give some comfort to your broken body, “He’s here. He’s with me. I’m alive.”  
“Commander?”  
His voice is raspy from sleep but you know he’s wide-awake with you. You look at him and the glow on his body allows you to see his face. You try to say something comforting – anything… But instead you break down in tears.  
He rushes to hold you. “There, there.” He hums, wrapping his arms around you and nuzzling your hair. “I’m here, Commander. What happened?”  
You sob miserably into his shoulder. “I—“ Although you try, words won’t come out of you. Instead you just gasp for air and wipe your face, trying to recover.  
“I had a horrible, horrible nightmare-“ you begin to say after a while. You can feel how concerned he is and when you look at him you can see it, the fear in his eyes. “I’m alright… I promise, I’m alright.” You state, taking a deep breath and hugging him again. “I’m sorry I woke you up.”  
“Hush, love.” He murmurs, pressing his finger against your lips. “I said I would be here for you, didn’t I? I meant that. It’s a permanent promise.” He smiles softly and strokes your face, leaning back and pulling you along. “Tell me your dream love. Maybe we can together find a happy ending to it?”  
You smile back and nod, kissing his neck.  
“You are already my happy ending.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is how I deal with denial. Enjoy!


End file.
